You Know My Answer
by MyLoveIsLikeEternalArt
Summary: A one-shot story of Kakuzu and Hidan, hope you enjoy!


**Junkyard's** **Notes: **Hello readers, this is Junks asking you to please leave a Review for me that could help me improve my writing. This is my first Kakuzu and Hidan yaoi Fanfic, which I thought I could have done better with it but I didn't have much time to think lol. Any who hope you enjoy my first one-shot story, You Know My Answer!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Naruto, wish I did but sadly I don't.

**WARNING:** Does contain yaoi (Meaning BoyxBoy)! Also contains swearing

**YOU KNOW MY ANSWER**

** "Kuzu… Please… Hurry the FUCK up!"** Hidan said throwing his head back against the pillow. His body burned up with pleasure as well with frustration since the man above him kept taunting him. At the moment his partner's hand was inside his pants, griping onto his member, doing incredible movements with that very hand. Hidan subconsciously bucked his hips hoping that his hard on would get closer to his lover's hand.

Letting pathetic noises slip through his lips, he harshly grunted**, "Kakuzu I swear to Jashin, if you're not inside me this second, I will fucken KILL you!"** Kakuzu gave a light chuckle, amused from hearing Hidan threatening him, which only made him want Hidan more. Having urges for Hidan, Kakuzu swiftly removed Hidan's pants as well as his boxers in one quick motion. Hidan hissed as he felt the cold air hit his now exposed member, but that didn't last long since Kakuzu's hand found its way back to it. The skillful hand kept doing its teasing, while the free hand reaches over to the side table grabbing a bottle of lube.

Hidan suddenly turned frantic when he felt the playful hand being removed from his overwhelming shaft. As he got up to yell at the stitch man, he witnessed something that made his cock twitch with need. He watched hungrily as his lover careful applied lube onto his harden member, trying to make it moist as much as possible. After Kakuzu thought it was moist enough, he grabbed the bottle squeezing it to add some lube onto three of his fingers. Getting ready to prepare Hidan, he looked up at him wondering why he hasn't complained yet. Once his eyes met Hidan's he noticed his lover's lustful expression. All of a sudden Hidan moved in closer to Kakuzu, grabbing onto the hand which had lubed fingers, not wanting Kakuzu to use that hand. He crawled in closer to Kakuzu, sitting onto his lap making both their erections rub against each other, which cause them to moan.

Hidan leaned in close to Kakuzu's ear, whispering seductively, **"Don't worry so much about hurting me, you know I love it when you enter without preparing me."** Hidan licked the trace of Kakuzu's ear reassuring him that he was persistent to have it his way. Moving his lips down to Kakuzu's jaw line, Hidan could hear Kakuzu panting slightly knowing Kuzu was permitting him do he wanted. Kakuzu allowed a soft moan slip while tilting his head to the right, exposing the left side of his neck, so Hidan's tongue could play with his sensitive flesh.

Hidan's playful tongue accepted his gift moving over to one of the stitches, sucking on it lightly. Hidan loves playing with Kakuzu's stitches, knowing very well that they were quite sensitive but one thing Hidan didn't understand is why his lover hated them. It took quite a while for the stitched man to reveal his appearance to Hidan, when that one fateful day came, even though it was from pure luck, Hidan couldn't believe Kakuzu would hide such a sexy body.

** "Hidan… Stop your teasing already!"** Kakuzu said attempting to pin Hidan down to the bed, so he could give his Jashinist the satisfaction his body needs. Hidan felt Kakuzu move the lubed fingered hand but that only made Hidan tighten his grip more. Not taking the chance for Kakuzu to get free, Hidan picked himself up grabbing onto Kakuzu's erection with his free hand to hold it in place, slowly positioning it at his entrance. Before Kakuzu had a chance to protest, Hidan roughly slam down onto the harden cock moaning from the awful pain coming from his anus.

**"Oh Jashin!" **Hidan cried out with pure pleasure, feeling his lover's erection throbbing inside him. Kakuzu was getting the urge to slam his lover into the mattress, but resisted, wanting Hidan to get use to the intrusion.

**"Who are you having sex with me or your God?"** Kakuzu teasingly questioned as he cupped Hidan's chin with his free hand pulling him into a lustful kiss. Kakuzu licked the bottom of his lover's lips asking for entrance, which Hidan granted. The familiar tongue explored the inside of Hidan's mouth taking every ounce of saliva it could before they both separated to gather oxygen back into their lungs. Forgetting the mockery Kakuzu had mentioned earlier, Hidan loosened his grip on the hand he forbidden to let go wrapping his arms around the older man's neck. Hidan finally picked himself up only to slam back down roughly onto the throbbing shaft creating a slow rhythm. Noticing that the immortal pace was slowing down, due to the fact that he had his arms around the other's neck, Kakuzu grabbed the wrist of each arm and gently pushed Hidan on his back.

Whispering seductively into the albino's ear Kakuzu asked, **"How do you want it?"** While waiting for the reply, Kakuzu occupied himself with leaving little love bites and kisses here and there on Hidan's body. The assassin simply just gazed down at the panting male, not daring to move until he got an answer.

**"Kuzu… please… you know?"** Hidan slurred through pants, knowing that his lover knew how he liked his sex. Amused from the reply he received Kakuzu pulled all the way out only to thrust violently back in, creating a painful rhythm.

**"Fuck Kuzu!"** Hidan yelled seeing stars from one particular thrust that hit the bundle of nerves deep within him. Kakuzu kept the angle he was in thrusting harder into it knowing he had found Hidan's sweet spot. Finally finding the spot he was looking for, Kakuzu took the opportunity to take his stitches to penetrate Hidan's skin, which cause Hidan to moan loudly. The stitched man kept stabbing his lover with his stitches making them move inside him to either squeeze or pierce some organs.

**"Fuck... Kuzu… I'm close!"** Hidan tried to explain through moans and screams, but didn't have to since Kakuzu could feel that Hidan was close to his release. Kakuzu's hand wrapped around Hidan neglected member, pumping it while he kept thrusting into him violently as well as making a bloody mess with his stitches. Hidan couldn't take all the pain pleasure anymore, coming hard onto both their stomachs screaming Kuzu when he came. Kakuzu grunted Hidan's name coming deep inside him, not able to hold his release any longer due to the muscle that tighten around his cock. Gaining back his oxygen Kakuzu slipped out of Hidan as well as withdrawing his stitches from Hidan's now bloody body, throwing himself gently beside Hidan. He pulled the albino into his arms kissing his forehead not bothered by all the blood around him.

**"I love you Kuzu."** Hidan said with a sleepy tone as he buried his face into the assassin's chest, smelling the sweat from his body. Hidan felt the sleepiness wash over him and right before he slipped into a deep sleep he heard his lover say, **"I love you too Hidan."**


End file.
